What the heart says
by Gohanzgirl
Summary: Kagome gets hurt but where is inu yasha?
1. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
hey minna san this is my first Inuyasha fanfic that ive ritten hopefully not the last @_~  
hope ya like it.. well i will stop blabbering and let you read   
Gohanzgirl  
  
What the heart says  
  
  
  
Kagomes head hurt, infact her whole body hurt. "ehh wha...what owww, what happend.."   
she manageged to sqeek out loud. Her cheek stung painfully as she tried to  
move her head off the ground. Pebels and dirt dug into her face and hands   
as she pushed herself up off the ground, only to find herself back on the ground again  
as her left arm buckeld and pain shot up from the tips of her fingers through her shoulder   
and back down her arm. Kagome cried out, and clenched her eyes shut as the pain racked   
through her arm and even shot down her back. Tears squeezed out through her shut eyes  
and mixed with the dirt and made mud that clung to her face.  
When the pain subsided enough she opend her eyes and tried to take a deep breath  
that turned out to be a gasp as her chest expanded and pain agian shot through her. Kagome  
rested a few minutes taking slow and easy breaths that wouldnt make her chest hurt, 'oh that  
hurt im not trying any thing till i know if any thing else is gonna hurt' she sat still   
and concentrated on feeling out any more hidden injurys. Kagome new for a fact that her   
left arm was broken as she could almost feel the bone braking the skin. 'well my ribs   
could either be broken, cracked or bruised' she hoped they were only bruised. Aside from the  
broken arm and her damaged ribs there did not seem to be any thing else seriously damaged  
only minor cuts scrapes and bruises.   
  
Kagome grunted as she used her good arm to flip her slowly on her back trying to be  
carefull of her left arm and her chest. She gritted her teeth and let out a wimper when  
pain shot through her arm and chest, tears again stung at the corners of her eyes and driped  
down her cheeks stinging as they migled with the cuts and mud on her face. When she finaly  
got her breath back and the pain slowed to a mind numbing throb she opend her clenched eyes.  
Kagome turned a small amount to see where she was. "I must of landed in the forest when that   
demon attacked me." kagome cringed at the sound of her own voice among the trees of the forest.  
She had been thrown clear of the area that she and her friends had been fighting the demon in.   
Her heart started beating faster at the thought of her friends 'where are they is the demon dead  
did they get the shards' her thoughts were scrambeld together in worry for them. Kagome started  
to panick, "How long was i unconsious?" she whispered outloud.   
  
She was getting agitated at her limited viewing range and tried to push herself into a   
sitting position. It took her several tries and at least 5 rests before she was up and   
sitting. Kagome cringed at the sight of her broken arm. The bone, as she thought was sticking  
out of the skin and there was blood every where around it and her. As she cradeld her hurt arm   
and turned her attention to the battle field and where her friends and Inuyasha would be. As   
she leaned back against a tree she spotted someone or something moving towards her. Kagome   
squinted as the small figure ran up to her.  
  
"Kagome!!" the little kitsun cub screeched as he ran up to her. "Hey every one I found her!!!!"  
Shippou stoped in his tracks when he was close enough to see her wounds he could smell her   
blood from a ways away and was suprized that Inuyasha hadnt found her first.   
  
"Shippou hey is every one all right where are they." Kagome questiond the fox demon. she was   
starting to feel faint from all the pain.   
  
Shippou didnt get to answer her as Inuyasha came out of nowhere and was infront of Kagome.   
  
Inuyasha went pale seeing the damage on her "Kagome." he was kneeling down   
next to her and looked at her 'how could this have happend' he looked at her arm she was   
cradeling.   
  
"ill go get Miroku and Sango." Shippou jumped up and ran back from where he came from  
  
"Inuyash im ok just a broken arm no biggy." she lied through her teeth. the pain was getting   
worse and she was felling fainter.  
  
"NO BIGGY!! Kagome look at your arm." Kagome flynched at the loudness of his voice. Inuyasha   
noticed this and yelled at himself 'dont scare her you twit shes hurt baddly idiot' this time  
his voice was low and soft almost comferting. "Kagome let me see your arm." she nodded and   
moved her right arm so he could see her broken arm better. Inuyasha gently looked at her arm   
and decided that she needed to see keade or even go to her own time. "I'll be right back."  
he stated while ripping two pieces ofhis under shirt and going over to a little stream dunking  
the smaller piece in the water and coming back he started to clean her arm up alittle to get the   
dirt and blood off of it trying to be as gentle as he could. Inuyasha kringed inside every time  
kagome twitched or whimpered from his movements. 'how could this have happend?' After he had  
cleaned up her arm enough he wrapped it as gently as he could with the longer piece and then   
went back to the stream to wash out the blodyed one. he came back and sat almost in front of  
her and pulled her chin gently so she was facing him.   
  
'W...what is he doing' he had a caring look in his eyes that she had not seen before. He pulled  
up the wet cloth and washed her face off and made sure that the mud and blood was gone from her  
face. When he was done he didnt move away he sat there crouched infront of her stairing at her.   
Kagome was starting to get embarresed at the way he was stairing. "Inu..Inuyasha why are you  
looking at me like that?" he seemed to get uncomfertable and looked alittle sad.  
  
"Kagome i....im sorry i wasnt there to protect you and then this happend. Im sorry." after he   
said that he looked down.   
  
"Inuyasha it's not your fault. You cant always protect me i mean you cant stop every thing."   
Kagome used her good arm and touched his cheek. He looked up at her, she smiled warmly at him.   
  
"But.."  
She silenced him with a finger on his lips. "shhhhh... no buts im alive and your alive and   
every one is alive. Thats all that matters to me. Dont feel guilty about it, please." she looked  
at him strait in the eyes "besides you cant save me from every thing."   
  
He looked at her strangly 'is she teasing me' "I can try." she smiled brightly as he brushed her  
bangs out of her face. They both became quiet waiting for the other to say something first.   
Inuyasha found it desterbing. "Im taking you to keades and getting your arm help." he went to   
pick her up and as he wraped his arms around her she whimperd loudly, and stiffend. "Whats the  
matter where eles are you hurt?" he looked at her face as he held her. she was gritting her   
teeth in pain.  
  
"just my ribs ill be ok in a sec just losen up alittle." she gasped.  
  
Inuyasha complied and losend his grip around her sides, not enough to drop her just enough   
to take pressure off her chest. "That better." he whispered to her.  
  
"yeah." she relaxed and took short breaths.   
  
Just as they were about to leave the clearing Shippou came running back with Miroku and Sango  
jogging behind him.  
  
"Kagome-san are you allright?" Miroku was now beside Inuyasha as was Sango shippou was now on   
Mirokus shoulder.   
  
"no she's not ok you baka she has a broken arm and may have broken ribs." Inuyasha snaped. "and  
where have you been this whole time hentai priest?"   
  
"trying to get out of that crater you dugg dog breath." Miroku yelled back at him.  
  
By this time Kagome and Sango were getting pissed "Will you two shut up!!" they both said in   
unison. Kagome was starting to fell dissy again.   
  
"Inuyasha kagome is hurt you dont need to be bickering right now so why dont you continue this  
later." sango gave both of them a hard stare one that she learned from Kagome. "now lets get   
going."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and started to go, making sure he was gentle and not bumping the girl in his   
arms around too much. He yelled over his shoulder to the three behind him "i'll meet you   
back at Kaede babas." and with that he was out of their sight.  
  
@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@  
  
  
  
So tell me what ya think should i continue this? i think i might finish it i like it too much to  
not well this is my first Inu yasha fic tell me what ya think? 


	2. Default Chapter Title

  
What the Heart says 2  
  
Kagome sighed, as Inu Yasha flew through the forest at a break neck speed. The trip back  
if on normal conditions would take over four days, but as Inu Yasha leapt through the forest   
hardly touching the ground she doubted it would take half the night. "Inu Yasha slow down.   
Your gonna hurt yourself."   
  
"You're the one that is hurt." He growled back, continuing his pace if not a little bit   
faster.  
  
She glared at him and started wiggling.   
  
"What the hell are you doing your going to hurt your self more; stop moving." He slowed  
his pace looking at her disapprovingly.   
  
"Why are you doing this?! You are going to tire yourself out! " She answered back  
angrily.  
  
"No I'm not! Stupid I am a demon I don't get tired fast and we haven't gone that far   
yet," He yelled at her.  
  
She grimaced as his grip tightened on her ribs. He seemed to notice as his grip loosened to a   
gentle hold. "Kagome." He stopped, seemingly trying to place his words. "I-I am trying to get  
you back fast, I don't want you to be in pain." He looked down at the girl in his arms, Her  
bangs were covering her face. When she didn't answer him He sighed and continued his pace.   
About three hours later He was standing near a little river panting, Kagome still in his arms  
sleeping. He looked at her his eyes changing from their hard piercing gaze to a warm soft   
look. He sat her down near a tree on some soft looking leaves. He checked her bandages seeing   
that they were covered in blood he took them off went to the stream. He put the rags beside   
him as he drank in water, then putting the former pieces of his shirt into the water washing   
out the blood. He walked back to the sleeping girl. She shivered as he washed the wounds   
on her arm. He saw this and took his outer Rat skin cloak off and draped it over her avoiding   
her arms because he was still cleaning her wound. He grimaced as he worked around the bone   
sticking out of the skin, he couldn't do any thing about it till he got back to Keade babbas.   
  
Kagome moaned and opened her eyes looking at Inu Yasha. "em … Are we there yet?"  
  
"no."   
  
"why have we stopped?"  
  
"I had to check on your arm."   
  
She looked up at him her eyes clouded with exhaustion. She heard the sound of running   
water and broke her gaze with his fierce eyes, and looked to the stream on her right; Suddenly  
noticing how absolutely thirsty she was "Can-can I have a drink?"   
He nodded and picked her up It was then that she noticed his outer shirt was wrapped around   
her. He brought her to the waters edge wondering how they were going to do this with her arm  
hurt he finally resolved in cupping the water and giving it to her. But before he could  
move she had her head stuck in the water drinking the cool substance like she hadnt had a   
drink in her whole life, she balenced her self with her good arm.   
  
He sat their looking at her as she guzzled the water down, only coming up for breathers   
she drank like that for a couple minutes before pushing her self up. He wasted no time in   
helping her and then pulled her into his arms. "enough to drink?" he murmured. His voice held  
a bit of humor in it.   
  
Kagome didn't seem to notice now that her thirst was quenched she was starting to   
slip off into a dreamless sleep. "em hm."   
  
Inu Yasha listened as her heart slowed, and her breathing became even as she fell   
asleep. He sighed and pulled her close but not tightening his grip on her sides. She looked   
like an angel lying there in his arms so innocent and sweet. She snuggled her head into his   
chest slightly whimpering, he looked at her guiltily thinking of her arm. Then sped off into   
the night, heading towards Keade's village.   
  
***  
  
"Do you think Kagome is going to be ok?" Shippou looked up at Sango from his perch in   
front of her on the now transformed Kiara.   
  
"She is with Inu Yasha now, he will get her to Keade's fast do not worry Keade will   
help her." Sango smiled reassuringly at the fox demon. Then swatted Miroku's hand away and   
sent a glare at him. "Miroku I don't think will survive the trip back though."  
  
Shippou sweatdropped and thanked the gods that he was a demon kubb and the glare   
Sango was sending the Houshi was not for him, It was very scary.  
  
Miroku smiled a weak smile and scooted back a little so that his wandering hands   
wouldn't in general…. Wander and get him in more trouble.  
  
***  
  
Inu Yasha could see the smoke of Keade's village and sighed in relief 'Hang on Kagome  
were here.' He opened the door to Keade's hut finding her asleep.  
  
"Keade Baba wake up! Kagome was injured."   
  
Keade immediately opened her eyes taking in the pale girl in the dog demon's arms.   
"Inu Yasha, set her on the padding. And take your kimono off her." She walked up to the   
sleeping girl. Kneeling and taking off the bandage to her arm. She shuddered at the site   
before her, The bone had been broken and was now sticking a small amount out of the skin,   
The skin around it had taken a sickly yellow "Inu Yasha bring me my herbs over in that   
cubbord." She pointed and he fetched immediately.   
  
Just when Inu Yasha handed Keade the herbs, Kagome woke up. She blinked twice and smiled   
at Keade. "Were here." Keade smiled back at her.   
"That you are child, Kagome you are going to have to go back to sleep now." Keade   
reached to Kagome's neck and pushed the girl went limp. Keade began working on young girl   
before her first giving her a mixture to help keep her immune system up. Keade then began  
working on her arm. After a few minutes she managed to clean out the wond fully getting   
the dirt and blood all out of her arm but she couldn't get the bone back in place she wasn't  
as strong as she used to be. "Inu Yasha come here." She called softly to the demon. He complied  
looking sadly at the girl she was healing.   
  
"What Keade baba?"   
  
"Inu Yasha I need you to crack her bone back in place so I can put some healing herbs   
on it and a sling."  
  
He nodded. She directed him to where to put his hands he followed her steps and   
~CRACK~ pushed the bone back into place grimacing at the noise and Kagome's unconscious   
whimper of pain.   
  
Keade resumed treating her arm and wrapped it in a sling sighing at how long that  
kind of break would take to heal. Keade then treated the cuts and bruises all over the   
mangled girl. A couple hours later she was done and wrapped Kagome in blankets for her   
comfort. When she left the room she noticed Inu Yasha moving into it. She smiled to herself  
and went back to bed.  
  
When Inu Yasha noticed that Keade was done and after she left he crept silently into   
the room. Sitting himself next to Kagome he brushed the bangs out of her eyes and sighed.   
The color in her face was coming back thanks to Keade baba's medical herbs, he silently sat   
next to her the rest of the night 'if I had been in front of her this wouldn't have happened'  
His conscious was arguing again. He sighed again 'Yes' this was his fault and he wouldn't let  
it happen again Never again. She whimpered slightly in her sleep and he leaned down to her  
petting her head and whispering sweet nothings in her ear and soon she was silent again. He  
looked down at the sleeping girl. No nothing would ever happen to his charge again.  
  
***  
  
Ok I know this is like really really late coming out and I am really sorry I have been really   
really busy with my other fics and my site… and well life in general has been h@#. And then   
there was that whole month where I had really really bad writer's block. But any way hope ya  
like this chapter there will be one more chapter coming out Kinda to finalize things.   
Disclaimer I don't own Inu Yasha, or any of the Characters so don't sue me. Oh and tell me  
what ya think! REVIEW  
Gohanzgirl  
Or even check my site out at http://tanimasromancegalaxy.homestead.com/TanimasMainpage.html  
(oh and I know that the formatting sucks Blame the computer!)  



End file.
